Tsuuka
Tsuuka (known as the 'Deceptive Messenger ' (Itsuwari no Shito) while working for the Evoliens) is a fan character for Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger. Bio Tsuuka first appeared fighting the Rangers, and after the events of episode 2 where Keiji was seemingly gone she started observing the Abarangers in the disguise of a regular Human girl named Rin and she continued this until Keiji's return in episode 19, Tsuuka of course shocked at the sudden reappearance of the Ranger she had captured him before he could reveal himself to the others and tried to keep him from joining them and fighting alongside them as well. But Keiji distracted Tsuuka and was able to make his escape, officially rejoining the Abarangers later in episode 22. Tsuuka then tried to personally get close to Keiji under her disguise in order to gather more information about the situation. This seemed to be going well until episode 29, it was shown asd Tsuuka realizes she may be developing feelings for Keiji during the course of getting so close she had been showing a certain side of her personality that she hasn't been able to, but she merely tries to forget about it and focus on gathering information. This is further made difficult for her when it seems Keiji has been developing feelings for her as well. This leaves Tsuuka frustrated and conflicted over the situation. As she felt that Keiji only loved her Rin side the side that she thought was just her acting but it was later revealed to actually be Tsuuka's true personality that she had hidden away when she started working for the Evoliens. The Evoliens manipulated her into thinking no one could care for her at all in order to get her to turn against everyone. She in turn hid her true personality afterwards but when she fell in love with Keiji she started to show her true personality without realizing it, however she noticed that she would be betraying the Evoliens by siding with the Abarangers, getting scared, in episode 47, she revealed Rin as Tsuuka being a spy the whole time. She then angrily battled Keiji but this anger was only out of telling herself constantly that Keiji loves Rin and not Tsuuka. While battling she had claimed that she thinks that he had never really cared for her anyway. Then she later revealed that they were first true friends for her and expressed her extreme remorse over what she had done and how badly she hurt Keiji with this. She alsoo mentioned that she wants them to save Another Earth whether they believe her or not but she expressed her apologies too. She was later saved by Keiji, who explained that he understands that she was manipulated and knows she was showing her true personality all along during this. Tsuuka, while feeling guilty about what she had done, realized that she was showing her true personality thanks to Keiji.. Tsuuka said she will try to make up for everything she did bad if it was okay. Tsuuka later decided to stay on Another Earth alongside Keiji who she promised to take good care of and appreciate him the same way he appreciated her the whole time. And Tsuuka later is seen at the Dino Curry, along with the others at their reunion playfully feeding Keiji some food during the scene. In Boukenger VS Super Sentai Tsuuka and Keiji are shown to be engaged, later they are shown to have gotten married sometime after the events of Boukenger VS Super Sentai ''as Tsuuka and Keiji appeared together in a cameo of an episode of ''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Tsuuka also appeared fighting alongside Keiji and the other Rangers during Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters VS Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Personality Initially Tsuuka displayed a sarcastic and serious personality and a bit sneaky then but as Rin she put on a nicer, friendly that she was pretending to be until Keiji brought out her true personality without realizing that. It was shown her true personality is a kind gentle girl who cares about her friends deeply and tries her best to make them happy. Part of her appears to be a little shy around Keiji sometimes but this is probably not always as it was only seen for a little moment. Theme Songs * "More Than A Memory"- Carly Rae Jepsen * "Lightweight" - Demi Lovato * "Nobody's Home" - Avril Lavigne * "All About Us" - He Is We feat. Owl City * "Kiss Me In The Middle" - Victoria Duffield Trivia * Tsuuka's counterpart is Viola who appears during Power Rangers Dino Thunder. * Tsuuka's appearance and Viola's bad side, Trixee are similar in terms of design and outfit. * Tsuuka has a scar on both arms from an incident she got into earlier, due to this she also seems to be claustrophobic too as it was shown in episode 35. Gallery Rin In Christmas Outfit.jpeg|Tsuuka as Rin in her Christmas outfit. Tsuuka Picture.jpeg Scared Rin Images.jpeg Tsuuka.jpg Tsuukasketch.png Tsuuji Kiss.png|Tsuuka kissing Keiji Tsuuka-Thoughts.jpeg Tsuukaswim.png Category:FCs Category:TV Show FCs